


Oliver finds out

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Crossover, Jealous Oliver Queen, STAR Labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: A one shot of Oliver finding out that Barry and Felicity kissed!





	Oliver finds out

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but also super funny, so I hope you enjoy :)

Oliver and Felicity were at Star Labs helping Barry with a case. Barry was getting anxious but with Felicity's help they were finally able to take down the madman terrorizing Central City. When Felicity's hacking skills had given Barry the location of the criminal he hugged her and exclaimed "Yes!! Thank you SO much Felicity! Oh I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Oliver raised an eyebrow but dismissed it quickly thinking it was just an expression, that is until Felicity and her nervous rambling announced "Oh no no no. Don't ever want to go down that road again" Felicity bit her lip and Barry turned a ghostly pale color. His eyes went wide "FELICITY!" Barry screamed. He had Oliver's attention now "What does she mean by 'again', Barry?". Barry was stiff with fear "I'm not gonna stick around and get my ass kicked" Barry super sped away before Oliver could reach him. His attention turned quickly to Felicity "You want to explain that? Or am I hunting a speedster tonight?" Felicity rolled her eyes and wondered if Barry was ever going to be safe again?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts in the comments! :)


End file.
